


Réalité

by Skyvenixe



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Bar, Blood but just a bit, Characther has no name but you can imagine it, M/M, Mention of alcohol and fight, Woosan, seongjoong
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyvenixe/pseuds/Skyvenixe
Summary: -Bonjour.- était la seule chose que j’ai pu dire.Tu n'as pas répondu, mais m’as regardé et je m’ai senti l'être le plus insignifiant de tous. Tes yeux gris s'enfonçant comme un pieu dans ma poitrine, me coupant le souffle.-C'est complètement sombre.-Il fait toujours le même ici, mais quand t’ouvres les yeux, c’est un nouveau jour, tu sais?-Je sais.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 1





	Réalité

**Author's Note:**

> Francais n'est pas ma langue maternelle, alors profitez l'histoire et si vous l'aimez, laissez kudos ou un commentaire! svp<3

Comme chaque jour, lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, l'obscurité régnait dans la pièce. Même si je ne voulais pas me lever, la foudre de la tempête et le mouvement du navire m'y ont forcé. J'ai allumé la chandelle sur mon bureau pour pouvoir prendre ma pipe.

Je m'étirais quand j'ai entendu une voix à la porte crier:

-Capitaine, capitaine, la tempête est trop forte, nous devons changer notre destination, il y a une île à veing-

J'ai allumé ma pipe et lui ai ouvert la porte.

-Nous ne changerons pas de cap, aucune tempête ne nous arrêtera

-Mais capitaine- 

-Shh.- J'ai fait deux pas vers lui et j'ai lentement levé mon pistolet, le mettant sur son sourcil droit. -J'ai dit de suivre la même direction.

-Oui capitaine. Le garçon déglutit et partit.

Personne sur ce navire ne pouvait remettre en question l'autorité du capitaine, personne. Personne jusqu'à votre arrivée.

Je posai mon arme sur la table et tournai mon regard vers toi pour voir si le fou qui était venu t'avait réveillé. Tes yeux étaient fermés, mais je savais que tu étais réveillé.

Je m'approchai avec précaution pour ne pas vous déranger, mais je savais qu'avec le bruit de la marée il était impossible d'entendre rien. Tu t'es retourné quand la semelle de ma botte a fait grincer le sol. J'ai libéré la fumée qui était dans ma bouche, couvrant ton visage.

-Bonjour.- était la seule chose que j’ai pu dire.

Tu n'as pas répondu, mais m’as regardé et je m’ai senti l'être le plus insignifiant de tous. Tes yeux gris s'enfonçant comme un pieu dans ma poitrine, me coupant le souffle.

-C'est complètement sombre.

-Il fait toujours le même ici, mais quand t’ouvres les yeux, c’est un nouveau jour, tu sais?

-Je sais.

  
  


Vos cheveux ondulés ont bougé au rythme des vagues le jour où je t’ai rencontré. Je me souviens de ton regard lointain posé à l'horizon. Tous ceux qui étaient autour de nous en combats, en cassant des bouteilles pour attaquer ou frapper le premier à traverser. Et toi. Immobile sur le balcon du bar, avec une chope de bière dans la main gauche. Il était impossible de ne pas te voir, impossible de ne pas voir quand tes yeux m'ont découvert et que tu t'es approché vers moi au milieu de tout ce chaos. Il était impossible de te laisser dans cet horrible endroit. Impossible de ne pas te donner tout ce que tu voulais et de te donner une partie de chaque émeute que nous recevions. Tout cela m'a rappelé tes yeux. Les mêmes yeux qui m'ont vu à ce moment où tout a changé.

L'impact t’a fait tomber du lit et m'a jeté de l'autre côté de la cabine. Une goutte de sang coula sur ma joue, mais je compris que ce n'était pas la mienne quand je levai les yeux. Sur le plafond déjà inexistant, le corps de mon pilote était suspendu à des planches, vidangeant le sang. Je me suis levé comme j'ai pu et j'ai couru pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Lorsque j'ai franchi la porte, j'ai vu la terreur sur le visage de tout mon équipage.

-Capitaine, nous sommes entrés en collision avec quelque chose, le pilote a essayé de l'éviter, mais il était trop tard quand il a essayé de tourner. Que faisons-nous?

Je n'ai même pas pu répondre, un deuxième impact a secoué le navire, faisant l'eau entrer partout. Nous coulions. 

Mon visage est devenu pâle quand j'ai entendu un cri aigu dans la cabine. J'ai couru aussi vite que possible pour m'assurer que tout allait bien, mais quand je suis arrivé, mon corps a cessé de répondre. Ton corps délicat, percé d'une putain de pierre géante. Vos mains ont suffisamment bougé pour que je réagisse. Je me suis agenouillé à côté de toi et j'ai pris ton visage sur mes mains, j’ai essayé de ne pas montrer les larmes dans mes yeux. C'était trop tard.

-Ne pleure pas- tu as dit juste dans un soupir 

-Ne pars pas, ne me quitte pas, s'il te plait, non, non.

Votre main droite a fait un effort pour atteindre mon visage et essuyer une larme.

-Merci de m'accepter, mon capitaine. Merci de me laisser vivre tant d'aventures à ton côté. Je t'aimerai toujours...

Dès que tu l'as dit, tes yeux gris se sont fermés. Tu m'avais laissé seul.

Sur le reste du pont, il y avait deux autres hommes. Tout était de ma faute pour ne pas avoir changé de cap. Ça ne valait rien sans toi. Rien. Aucun trésor, aucune récompense du roi stupide ne vous rendrait. 

Alors je me suis levé, j'ai ramassé l'arme tombée au sol, je l'ai pointée au milieu de ma tête et... Je me suis réveillée. 

Et comme chaque jour, lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, l'obscurité régnait dans la pièce. Rien à faire sans toi, sans tes yeux a côté de moi. Rien à faire dans la cruel réalité de vivre avec la solitude et le fantôme de ton perfume de roses.


End file.
